Super Elites
by Crossmanc1
Summary: Meet Alora-Joella, Lizzie, Sophie and Sophia, and, Little Arabella, all five are the Volturi's Super Elites, disguised as the British Coven, follow them in the trial of the Cullens, especially since Lizzie is Victoria's and James' daughter, and Arabella is the only immortal child saved, prequel to my new story, just a one-shot, oh yeah, Alora-Joella is the princess of the Volturi!


…...

Vampires can sleep and eat food if the food is mixed with blood.

…...

The super elite guards are a group of five girls led by Marcus's half-god, half vampire daughter, Alora-Joella, they are disguised as the British Coven, and only a select few know about they're existence, now it's time to meet them.

Name: Alora-Joella Didyme Volturi

Physical Age: 15

Age: 515

Eye Color: Purple

Hair: White blond, with black streaks, goes an inch past her butt

Physical Description: Very skinny with white skin, she is described as looking prettier than any vampire female

Attitude: Same as her father, she has Caius's anger towards humans

Parents: Marcus Volturi and Aphrodite

Weapons: The sun staff, a staff given to her by her mother, that helps her control the light around her, it collapses into a black ring, her Volturi chain choker, she can throw it and it can cut a vampires head clean off it's shoulders

Powers: Same as her father and Uncle Aro, she can control the elements and plants, she can fly and she has the skills enhanced, she can also break bonds, Telepathy, Empath, Telekinesis, and teleportation

Name: Alisabetta Marisol Mandel

Physical Age: 13

Age: 200

Eye Color: Green

Hair: fiery orange down to her shoulders

Physical Description: small skinny child

Attitude: Same as her mother and father

Parents: James and Human! Victoria

Weapons: none

Powers: Strong tracker, skills enhanced

Name: Sophia, middle and last name unknown

Physical Age: 17

Age: unknown

Eye Color: red

Hair: black

Physical Description: Skinny

Attitude: dark and quiet

Parents: unknown

Weapons: none

Powers: unknown but deadly, skills enhanced also

Name: Sophie

Physical Age: 17

Age: unknown

Eye Color: red

Hair: black

Physical Description: skinny

Attitude: dark and quiet

Parents: unknown

Powers: unknown but deadly, skills enhanced also

Name: Arabella Adia Volturi

Physical Age: 5

Age: Unknown

Eye Color: red

Hair: long blond

Physical Description: skinny

Attitude: Like every other child

Parents: Unknown

Powers: Illusionist, invisibility and sponge

They're fighting outfits are black knee leggings with a mid thigh black skirt and a black jacket with gold buttons, they all have a cloak

On with the story!

-Addie's Pov-Volturi's Castle-

Arabella and I were walking into the castle, she spoke.

"Lori, aren't you the princess?"

"Yes, Bells, I am." She nodded and we walked into the throne room, Arabella was the only immortal child spared, because of her gifts and I went along with the guard to eliminate them, it was before the days of the elite guard, she became like my daughter. Daddy saw me and in a millisecond he had me in his arms, he spoke.

"Lori-Jo."

"Daddy." He kissed my forehead and we let go, Arabella ran to Aro, who put her on his lap, I hugged Uncle Caius and the doors opened and Arabella got off Uncle Aro's lap, and grabbed my hand, we were invisible in a millisecond, Irina from the Denali coven, came in, she spoke.

"The Cullens, have broken the law, they have an immortal child." Arabella and I looked at each other, she smiled and I mouthed 'no' to her. I have enough trouble controlling her. Dad spoke.

"Well that's illegal, isn't it?" Uncle Aro spoke.

"Yes, Brothers what are we going to do?" Caius spoke.

"Well why don't we go see for ourselves and bring the you know who?" Uncle Aro clapped and spoke.

"Yes, I do want to see Carlisle again, and a reunion with the British Coven, excellent," That's all people know us as, the British Coven, nobody's seen us, like ever. "Jane be a dear and bring Irina to her room." Jane led Irina out and Ara and I let go and became visible, I spoke.

"We'd better get back, I have to prepare Lizzie, to meet her parents killers, if we don't kill them then she will." My uncles and father nodded and I grabbed Bella's hand and we teleported out, and to the underground mansion where we live, I called out.

"We're back!" Lizzie came running and she spoke.

"Hey guys."

"Lizzie what did you do?"

"Nothing." Sophie came running and wrapped her arms around Lizzie's neck and almost ripped her head off her shoulders I spoke.

"Sophie, what has she done?" Sophie spoke.

"She took my human."

"Lizzie, why?"

"It was an accident."

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry Sophie, won't happen again."

"Better not." I rolled my eyes and walked to my room, it had a king bed with red and white covers with red walls and two lounge chairs and a bookshelf, and huge closet. It didn't compare to my room in the castle, but it's good enough. I sighed and fell onto my bed. I want a mate.

-Day of Cullen Trial-

We met the Volturi a mile away, I hugged my father and he then hugged Bella, Irina looked angry, she spoke.

"You saved one?" I spoke.

"Yes, Irina we did, she's perfectly safe, she has excellent control." She huffed, and I rolled my eyes, "Irina ever wonder who ripped your mother's head off and then threw her into the fire turning her into nothing?" She looked at me with black eyes, "Try, you won't survive." She huffed again and the Super Elites and I took our places behind the Volturi, and we ran to the field, the Cullens and their witnesses were already there, with the immortal child who looked surprisingly like a hybrid, I walked to Dad and Aro and whispered.

"I think she may be a hybrid not immortal child, she looks like the newborn and Edward." All three kings nodded, and knowing Carlisle trusts me, I walked forward with my hands in the air, showing them I meant no harm, "She isn't an immortal child is she?" Edward shook his head and spoke.

"No, Princess Alora-Joella, she was born to Bella and I a few months ago."

"May I see?" He nodded and held out his hand, I gently grabbed it, seeing everything, I then turned, "He is right, Sophie, Sophia? Deal with Irina." They nodded and then Irina reduced to ashes, her sisters started crying, Uncle Caius spoke.

"How do we know she won't be dangerous in the future?"

"I don't know." I stood by my family. (Renesmee ages normally in this and it's been five years since her birth.) Before I could stop her Bella skipped forward to the girl, and she held out her hand, and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Arabella. You are?" The girl spoke, shaking her hand.

"Nessie."

"Is that a nick name?"

"Yes, I can't pronounce my real name."

"Okay, want to have a snowball fight?" Nessie nodded and the two of them ran to an open space and started throwing snowballs at each other, all people here laughed, I spoke.

"Dad, Uncles we don't know, but we won't know until the future." My family nodded, Alice and Jasper came through the trees with two vampires following them, I sighed, Jasper smiled at me, I smiled back, Alice stayed back and grabbed the male's hand, Jasper walked over and kissed my cheek, I saw that his eyes were red, "Jazz, your normal again." He nodded and we kissed. Then I turned to the Cullens, "Would you all like to join the Volturi? We won't judge you about your diet." They looked at each other then nodded, Lizzie smiled at the smallest wolf and Edward spoke.

"Looks like someone found her mate." She nodded and Sophie and Sophia, turned to each other than turned to ash, I sighed knowing that would happen someday, my ring started glowing, Dad turned and then my stepmother Didyme stepped out of it, Dad picked her up and swung her around, oh yeah life's good.


End file.
